Drag Queens
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: A/U: InuYasha and Miroku get dragged into a little clubbing adventure where they must wear some 'unique' attire... InuYasha Mirokuinsanity. Inu/Kag & Mir/San One shot! Fluff of course!


Hello! So I was reading randomly, and I was struck by this inspiration! WOW. I mean I don't normally do AU stories..but this is begging to be made. **_Begging._**

"talk" _think_ ((yours truly))

Disclaimer: Nope. But I did get new con stuff! YAY!

By the by, since this story IS AU, Inu will not be having his adorable Fuzzy ears. I'll keep the silver hair though. And a bonus thing, I would give them an age range of 20ish, so Kagome gets her own apartment. Didn't figure out how to work that reveal in, so there you go.

**Drag Queens**

Kagome sighed at the television screen as she burrowed closer to InuYasha's chest. She enjoyed chickflicks just as much as the any average girl. Pirates of the Caribbean, however, ranked up there with the best of them. She sighed happily and looked up at InuYasha's scowling face. Her fellow high schooler, however, did not appreciate the subtle romance interlaced with the action packed plot. He watched it for her sake, and for that she was grateful.

Miroku startled Kagome out of her romantic thoughts. "Man! Why couldn't I be Will! That would be sweet to get a girl as hot as Keira Knightley!"

"You already have a girl right next to you dumbass," InuYasha drawled, "well, at least you _had_ one before that comment…"

Miroku glanced over at the nearly-growling Sango. Miroku raised his hands in a placating gesture and started to slowly back away. "Sango, I didn't mean to imply you were beautiful! Its just that sometimes a guy just wishes a girl could be handed to him that easily!"

Sango glared. "I didn't play hard to get that long pervert!"

"Just as long as he was still peeking in on her in the bathroom," InuYasha mumbled.

Seeing that his argument was getting him nowhere, Miroku sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm a good for nothing pervert who only has eyes for you my love." He raised his eyes in an 'I'm-cute-how-can-you-not-love-this look. "Am I forgiven?"

Sango sighed. "For now." She gave him a kiss on the cheek in forgiveness.

"Alright! Now that the movie's over-"

"Thank God," InuYasha added. Kagome glared at him.

"What shall we do next?"

"We could play strip poker!" Miroku quipped. The glares he received shot down his idea quickly enough.

"We could go out somewhere? Clubbing, perhaps?" Sango suggested.

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan!" Miroku grinned.

"I'm fine with it," Kagome added as she looked up at InuYasha. He grunted in response. She untangled herself from his lap as she stood up. "Come on Sango! We have to go get ready! You can borrow some of my clothes."

They were about to hurry off to the adjoining room, when they heard InuYasha's groan. "Damn! By the time they're ready it'll be midnight!"

Miroku agreed. "As beneficial as the outcomes is, I do lament over the waiting for the viewing experience."

Sango and Kagome slowly backtracked their way into the room. "We could go like this if it suits you Miroku," Sango said as she held out her spaghetti top and PJ pants for his inspection.

Miroku shook his head. "No! Don't let an old fool's observations stop a beautiful woman for looking better than she looks now!"

Kagome, however, was not convinced. "Do you guys think that it's a cakewalk to dress in these clothes and put on all this makeup for _your_ 'viewing experience?'"

"Well it's not like it makes you look any worse," InuYasha said.

The look Kagome gave him clearly said he would quit while he was behind. She and Sango looked at eachother, exasperated. Then, Kagome got an idea. A _devious_ idea…

"Alright boys, you don't like how long it takes for us to get ready? How about you get a good idea of what it is like, first hand?"

InuYasha looked at Miroku warily. "I don't think I like where this is going…"

Sango quickly caught on to Kagome's idea, and followed along. "No of course you'll like it! You just get a firsthand experience of how we dress for you!"

InuYasha nodded. "_Definitely _don't like where this is going…"

"All you have to do is be our…." Kagome looked for a suitable word, "dress up dolls, and cooperate fully, and we'll reward you when we return!"

"Of course," Sango added as an afterthought, "you wouldn't be allowed to touch us in public, how would that look…"

InuYasha paled. "And what would our reward be?"

Kagome and Sango looked at eachother. "Well…um…"

"You'd be our sex slaves!" Miroku blurted before he could stop himself.

Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder before she could smack him. She gave her a look saying we-could-work-this-to-our-advantage and grinned. "Alright Miroku, that's a deal. You let us doll you two up, don't touch us the entire night, and we'll be both of your sex slaves."

Miroku gulped. "The…_entire…_night?"

Sango nodded. "You got it!"

"Do we have an accord?" Kagome said in a 'Jack Sparrow'ish voice as she stuck out her hand to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at Miroku, who could only shrug in return. "Agreed," he said warily.

Kagome and Sango laughed—almost an evil laugh. "Alright boys," Kagome said, "we'll get ready, then we'll get you ready, and then we will let the fun begin!" And with that, Kagome and Sango ran into the bedroom.

-------------------((in the room with the bed))-------------

"Do you think we can pull this off Kagome?" Sango asked as she applied light purple eyeshadow on her lids.

"Of course it will!" Kagome exclaimed, "There's a basic rule with men: Make yourself look sexy enough, and they won't be able to resist you!"

The girls continued to laugh as they got ready.

------------------((meanwhile))-------------

InuYasha paced outside the bedroom. He did not like this idea, not at all. "Miroku, what have you gotten us into?"

Miroku laid back on the floor and tucked his arms behind his head. "What have I gotten us into? Why, I think I just landed us a pair of sex slaves! I mean how hard could I be to resist them for one night?"

When Kagome opened the door, however, Miroku noticed how wrong he was.

----------((switch))-------

Kagome laughed at the comical expressions on the boys' faces. InuYasha's eyes had widened and Miroku's jaw was inches away from hitting the floor. Kagome knew they had dressed…more _risqué_ than usual…but this was priceless. Sango was bedecked in a purple spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of tight black capris. She wore three inch black stilettos and a shining ankle bracelet. Her hair was pulled high into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Kagome decided to go for the kill. She wore a dark red halter top, a black mini skirt, and knee length boots. Her hair was down, and laid strewn over her shoulder. Judging by the looks on the boys' faces, Kagome and Sango thought they did a damn good job…

-----------((woooo))--------

The moment they had stepped out of the bedroom, InuYasha knew they were in for it. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from Kagome long enough to remember to stay away. _She looks good…_he gulped…too _good…we're fucked._

Miroku's thoughts were along the same lines as Sango flashed him a sultry smile. "You boys ready to go girl?" Sango asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," InuYasha mumbled.

And with that, the boys were dragged into the bedroom to be 'girlified.'

-----((break out the power tools, this might be difficult!))-----

InuYasha looked at his own reflection in disbelief. He could not believe he let Kagome do this to him. Hair swept up into a high ponytail, InuYasha wore dangley clip on silver earrings. They hurt like hell. He wore a looser light blue capped shirt with a darker blue one unbuttoned overtop. _But that isn't the worst part,_ InuYasha reasoned, _Its this…skirt._

Indeed, InuYasha was wearing a skirt. Granted, it was not as small as Kagome's skirt, but it was a knee length dark blue denim skirt. He was also wearing Kagome's other pair of knee length boots, because there was no way in hell she was coming near him with a razor.

Miroku was dressed along the same lines. Short hair let out of its little pony tail, Miroku's hair was straightened and lay about his shoulders. He wore a light pink sleeveless tank top, with a darker pink shirt overtop. He was lucky, however. He was allowed to wear jeans under his pink-checkered mini skirt. He did have to wear 2 inch stilettos, however.

"I might have to get therapy after this," Miroku mumbled.

Sango and Kagome grinned at their own creations. "I think they need new names don't you Kagome?" Sango grinned.

"Hey that wasn't part of—" InuYasha started.

"Ah Ah!" Kagome said, "Whatever we say! Just sit tight and be grateful we didn't give you more makeup than you got!"

InuYasha was silent.

"Let's see…" Sango started, "What about Izanami for Miroku? 'She who invites you to enter'?"

"It makes me sound easy…" Miroku whined.

"You _are_ easy," three answers chorused simultaneously.

"Now for InuYasha…" Kagome thought for a moment. "How about Anzu?"

"Apricot!" InuYasha sputtered, "I am _not_ a fruit!"

"Ah, but you can be fruity," Miroku laughed as he remembered one party where InuYasha got a liiitle to drunk…

"I thought that was Kagome I swear!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"We have been through this, I do not look like that man, case closed." Kagome huffed.

"Fine! But I'm still not fruity…"

-------------((to the club!))----------

At The UnderGround, 'Izanami' and 'Anzu' were extremely uncomfortable. They hovered close together in the booth they sat in. Kagome laughed as they ordered their drinks.

"Oh come on! This is fun!" Kagome said over the roar of the music.

"My ass," replied 'Anzu' hotly.

"Who knows," Sango added, "maybe one of these fine men here will ask one of you for a dance!" She laughed at her own joke.

As if on que, a boy around their age walked over to the table. His attentions, however, were geared towards Kagome.

"Excuse me miss?"

Kagome looked up from her drink and discreetly put her hand on 'Anzu's knee to silence him. "Yes?"

"Would you care to dance?"

"The hell she wou—" InuYasha gripped his knee harder, and he shut up.

"I'm sorry sir, I have a," she almost tumbled over the word, "girlfriend."

The poor man looked mildly shocked as he looked around the booth. "Oh! So sorry miss," he looked over at InuYasha, "I didn't mean to offend!" Then he hurried away.

"Well!" Kagome said. "Now that we've officially had our 'coming out' as lesbians, would you care for a dance Anzu?" she grinned up at him.

"It would be my pleasure," he said as he got up and followed her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, seeing InuYasha had gotten to touch Kagome, Miroku wanted in on the fun as well. "Hey Sango…have you 'come out' yet?"

Sango mock glared at him. "Shut up and kiss me you hentai before they come back."

And with that all words were silenced.

------------------((oh dear))------------

On the dance floor, despite the few looks Kagome and 'Anzu' were getting, they were having a great time. When a slow song started to play, 'Anzu' wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her close.

"Does this mean that I lost?" InuYasha asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kagome grinned.

"We'll see, we'll see…" She giggled as she closed all the distance between them.

-------------------------

Well! That was a longer one shot than usual! I don't own any of the POTC people either. But I totally invented the club name. I'm like shoot. I need a name…lol

Review Review Review and be happy for my sudden urge to post! YAY!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
